


Research Notes of Amelie Novol

by AzureButterfly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureButterfly/pseuds/AzureButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from the notes of a scientist studying the nature of Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the ‘Soul Link’ of Pokemon

PROPERTY OF THUNDER CO

**CLASSIFIED**

28/08/1997

On the ‘Soul Link’ of Pokemon

Amelie Novol, Pokémon Researcher

 

The powers displayed by Pokémon have been common knowledge throughout human history. Even in ancient times, human beings were creating records of the elemental affinities and techniques of the Pokémon surrounding them. Why then, is the source of these powers – the ‘spark’ that gives Pokémon their strength – so rarely commented on?

General consensus amongst the scientific community is that Pokémon exist in two states: the physical form that we interact with, and the compressed form that Pokémon revert to upon capture. This compressed form, I believe, contains the secret to the incredible powers displayed by Pokémon.

Imagine, if you will, an enormous net encapsulating the world. This net is an invisible system, only accessible by Pokémon, which gives them both their elemental attacks and their incredible resilience. Just as human beings can reach into their mind and pull out memories, Pokémon can reach through this metaphysical veil and retrieve the raw energy and knowledge used in their techniques. This explains the League-sanctioned limit on Pokémon moves: attempting to store the metaphysical position of too many moves will cause Pokémon such mental strain that they collapse from exhaustion before they even start fighting.

This energy – Soul Link, as I prefer to call it – is what sets Pokémon apart from humans. Humans are capable of incredible feats, but these abilities require years of dedication and refinement before they can reach the level of even the weakest Pokémon. Take the common Psychic: while their telekinetic abilities are rare among the human population, such abilities pale in comparison to an Abra’s ability to teleport itself in its sleep, or the sleep-inducing Hypnosis attacks of Munna or Drowsee. In short, Pokémon are born with innate power, and most human beings can barely match the abilities of a young Pokémon.

The storage array accessed by Pokémon includes more important functions than showing them how to use attacks. Included in the web of information is the complete genetic code and memory of every individual Pokémon. It is a common misconception that Poké Ball technology is responsible for storing a Pokémon’s data and providing the means for Pokémon to be rehabilitated in a matter of seconds. In fact, this process has existed for as long as Pokémon themselves have existed. In the event of catastrophic systems failure – what would qualify as death without the intervention of Soul Link – Pokémon revert to nonmaterial form. They exist as formless energy, siphoning power from their surroundings and biding their time until they have the raw material needed to project their physical form. This means, of course, that Pokémon can only die if their Soul Link tether is broken. 

Soul Link serves more purposes than powering the martial abilities of Pokémon. This connection between Pokémon is also responsible for the communicative abilities displayed by Pokémon. Experiments by the renowned Professor Oak of Kanto have proven that Pokémon do not communicate as humans do. Rather than relying on spoken or written language, Pokémon can interface with each other through Soul Link and transfer meaning directly. This ability is not limited to other Pokémon – through great effort or with the assistance of Poké Ball technology, Pokémon can develop the ability to understand their Trainer’s intentions.

… the exact process of this communicative process is, of course, of great interest to me. Being one of the rare human beings with the ability to ‘speak’ with Pokémon, I am able to provide firsthand observations on the nature of this system.

Most human beings are disconnected from the Soul Link network, but I can feel its webbing pulling at the back of my mind. It’s as though the world I see with my eyes is merely a thin layer of paper draped over the infinite energies that actually compose the world. I can see fire, ice, electricity, tingling at the ends of my fingertips. And then someone coughs in the room next to mine and I snap away from the infinite knowledge of the beyond and find myself in the world of humankind.

Forgive me. It is difficult to maintain a scientific tone when speaking of such things.

Attempts to call upon Pokémon techniques have all ended in failure. It seems that even with my connection with the Soul Link, I lack the physicality needed to perform most attacks. Or perhaps I simply haven’t found a compatible ability yet. Either way, I feel that that avenue of research has mostly exhausted itself.

Which brings me to the next series of experiments: trying to determine a physical variation responsible for my tether to the Soul Link. This has proven… unpleasant. To assist in my research, I have begun the process of storing a backup of my physical form in the Soul Link. While it is still imperfect, I believe that I have achieved the same degree of invulnerability as a Pokémon – I am able to restore my body to a previous state simply by using my existing tether.

Once I have successfully isolated the cause of my connection to the Soul Link, I hope to discover a way to grant that connection to the rest of humankind. If I were to abolish the need for verbal communication, surely humanity would grow as a species and occurrences of war and violence would be greatly diminished…

 

 


	2. On the Nature of Pokémon Bioenergy

 PROPERTY OF THUNDER CO

**CLASSIFIED**

16/10/1997

On the Nature of Pokémon Bioenergy

Amelie Novol, Pokémon Researcher

 

I can now confirm two things.

The first is that there is a genetic factor inherent in the connection to the Soul Link. Observations of my niece Alena have confirmed my suspicions that she too feels the pull of the Link. Whether this indicates a physical element to the Soul Link remains to be seen.

It is with a much grimmer heart that I confirm the second. There is, in fact, a way for Pokémon to be forcibly separated from the Soul Link, with catastrophic results.

At great expense, I have recovered ancient documents detailing the creation of a weapon of mass destruction. Using a single Pokémon as a catalyst, this ‘Ultimate Weapon’ was capable of severing Pokémon from the Soul Link hundreds at a time. Without the ability to pull energy from the Soul Link, the Pokémon would slowly die from exhaustion as their bodies burned through energy that they could no longer replenish. And at the same time, the hateful Weapon would siphon the life energy away from the Soul Link, using the fractured tethers to funnel the energy into a beam of destructive force.

That something like this could have ever been created…

This is more than war. This is a corruption of the natural order of things, stealing life and forcing it into the shape of evil. There is no question that the energy of Pokémon is dangerous and terrible to behold. Ancient myth tells us that Pokémon are capable of destroying the world entirely. But that does not mean that Pokémon are evil. It does not mean that _power_ is evil. Morality lies in the choices we make and the actions we carry out.

Power can be used for good or evil. I still believe that sharing this Link with humankind is still the best option for future generations.

But this Weapon weighs heavily on my heart. We must look to the past to predict the future, and I fear my faith in humanity is dwindling ever faster…

 

 


	3. Anomalous Matter

PROPERTY OF THUNDER CO

**CLASSIFIED**

06/05/1998

Anomalous Matter

Amelie Novol, Pokémon Researcher

 

A strange occurrence.

An object, gold in color and warm to the touch, has simply appeared on my desk without explanation. It appears almost like a warmer-toned pyrite, and I might mistake it as such, were it not for the fact that I watched its inexplicable teleportation as it occurred. One moment my hand lay outstretched on the desk, and the next it held this mysterious rhombohedron.

Testing has proved inconclusive. The object seems to change every time I attempt to record its properties. In the last half-hour, it has gone from 27g to 12g, with no apparent change in size. At eight o’clock last night, it began emitting a blinding light, only stopping when I placed my hand upon it. I believe it may be _sentient._ It is unquestionably _irritating_.

But the thing that intrigues me most is something that no one else can understand: I can feel the object’s connection to the Soul Link.

I am tentatively dubbing this unknown mineral _psychicite._ Of course, it is unlikely that this object is truly a mineral at all, but I find it comforting to give it a name.

Could this material hold some secret into the inner workings of the Soul Link and my own abilities?

 

 


	4. Metamorphic Applications of Soul Link Technology

PROPERTY OF THUNDER CO

**CLASSIFIED**

07/07/2003

Metamorphic Applications of Soul Link Technology

Amelie Novol, Project Lead

 

Results are conclusive: the Mark II series is capable of traversing the Soul Link, gathering the necessary information, forging a new tether between the subject and the Soul Link network, and finally, initiating a process of mock-evolution.

Or, in short: the Mk II is capable of transforming human beings into Pokémon.

Five years ago, the idea would have never crossed my mind. Harnessing the natural energy of the Soul Link is a simple enough process, but applying it to something as complex as simulated evolution is a different story.

The psychicite is the key. Or as I should call it now, the Metamorphysics Mechanism. Using the golden material as a core, I have created a device to bring about an era of peace. Once I gather enough energy to spread the Mechanism’s effect across the globe, I will be able to transform all of humankind into Pokémon, connecting them to the Soul Link and giving them the ability to communicate freely.

I will atone for humanity’s sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ami you buttlord >:V


End file.
